Hyperphagia (overeating) and its related obesity can cause various problems in humans. These problems include: ovarian dysfunction and infertility as well as metabolic disorders related to the cardiovascular system and the blood sugar system.
Interestingly, one animal model for female ovarian disease is poultry. The domestic laying hen is the only non-human animal that develops ovarian cancer with a high prevalence. See Johnson et al 2013 Nature 13: 432-436, and Walzem et al 2014 Advances in Nutrition 5: 199-206. The progression of hen ovarian cancer as well as locations of metastatic growths and ascites are similar to that observed in women.
Some breeds of poultry experience hyperphagia-related obesity. Generally, the farmer will restrict the amount of food offered to the flock to prevent the adverse consequences of obesity. However, it is often difficult to determine the proper amount of feed to provide which will ensure the desired growth of the flock, and under restricted feeding conditions, individuals can become aggressive and not only injure other birds, but become obese themselves.
Female broiler breeders overfed during reproductive development not only produce excess large yellow ovarian follicles but also generate a greater number of atretic yellow follicles and commonly display erratic oviposition and defective egg syndrome (EODES) that include several reproductive problems such as follicular atresia, the production of soft-shelled or membranous eggs, double-yolked eggs, egg yolk peritonitis (presence of egg yolk in the abdominal cavity), multiple egg days and oviposition not occurring in sequence, resulting in increased production of unsettable eggs.
Controlled studies reported that voluntary feeding (i.e., broiler breeder hens fed to satiation) resulted in poor egg production, high rate of mortality and abnormal ovarian structure (mainly overt hierarchical follicle atresia). In contrast to feed-restricted hens, voluntary feeding also induced metabolic dysregulations that comprised enhanced adiposity; hepatic triacylglycerol accumulation; and elevated concentrations of plasma glucose, non-esterified fatty acids, very low density lipoprotein, triacylglycerol, phospholipids, ceramide and sphingomyelin.
Furthermore, hepatic and circulating ceramide and sphingomyelin accumulation, and up-regulation of proinflammatory IL-1β expression in liver and adipose tissues systemically manifested the development of lipotoxicity in feed-satiated hens. Ceramide is a key intermediate linking certain nutrients (i.e. saturated fats) and inflammatory cytokines (e.g. tumor necrosis factor-α, TNFα) to the regulation of cell function and antagonizing insulin signaling and mitochondrial function. Moreover, as a result of its toxic effects on particularly susceptible cell types, ceramide has the capacity to damage the heart, pancreas, and vasculature. Lipotoxicity leading to impaired ovarian dysfunctions, including follicle atresia, ovarian regression, and a decline of circulating estradiol levels in feed-satiated hens, was further exemplified by ceramide accumulation and up-regulation of IL-1β, serine palmitoyltransferase, and sphingomyelinase transcript abundance, but suppressed protein kinase Akt activation within the hierarchical follicles. In vivo evidence has thus delineated the actions of ceramide and IL-1β in mediating overfeeding-induced follicle atresia and progression of ovarian involution in broiler hens.
Despite restricted feeding regimen strictly implemented in commercial broiler breeder flocks, it is still very easy to overfeed breeder hens due to their intrinsic hyperphagia. Furthermore, breeder farm managers are confronted as to when and how to feed before and during the start of egg production as well as towards, during and after peak production. The basic fundamental question to ask what and how management and nutritional tools breeder farm managers can apply and implement to ameliorate the adverse and deleterious effects of reproductive efficiency associated with obesity in overweight hens.
Hy⋅D® (registered trademark for 25-OH-D3; available from DSM Nutritional Products, Switzerland) has been used to promote bone health in poultry, swine, and for vitamin D deficiency in humans.
The combination of 25-OH D3 and canthaxanthin has also been used in poultry. WO2010/057811 (DSM IP ASSETS, BV) describes this combination for use in improving hatchability, fertility, and lower embryo mortality in poultry. The combination is commercially available under the trademark MAXICHICK. There is no mention in the patent publication of the inclusion of ascorbic acid and high vitamin E levels, nor the uses to ameliorate the adverse effects of hyperphagia-related obesity.
Vitamin C (ascorbic acid) is often not included as a supplement in poultry diets, as the chicken can under normal rearing conditions can produce sufficient Vitamin C. However, it has been used in some specific conditions, such as in heat stress situations.
Vitamin E is generally added to poultry feed. Recommended doses for poultry species tends to range from about 50-100 IU/kg feed, depending on the age of the animal.
WO14/202433 (DSM IP ASSETS B.V) teaches the combination of canthaxanthin and 25-OH D3 to improve internal egg quality, i.e. enhancing the strength of vitelline membrane that envelops the yolk. There is no teaching to add ascorbic acid to the combination, nor for its use in ameliorating the adverse effects of hyperphagia-related obesity.
WO14/191153 (DSM IP ASSETS B.V) teaches the combination of canthaxanthin and at least one of Vitamin C, Vitamin E, selenium, and optionally at least one of thymol, eugenol, vanillin and gamma-terpinene can improve immune statues, bone health, skeletal development and growth and feed conversion, particularly when flocks are subject to stress associated with vaccination.
There is a need to prevent or delay the onset of ovarian diseases and cardiovascular related problems in humans, as well as to modulate weight gain associated with hyperphagia.